New Song, Same Old Dance
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: Just a silly story about two guys and a tuba...


_**Not really a 517 coda, but sorta? I'll warn you now – this is nothing but a fluffy piece of fluff! Oh, and I am unapologetically a goofball.**_

_**Otherwise…I admit to nothing! **_

/././

His hand froze right before he touched the door.

Really, everything froze. Even the need to breathe.

Everything except for one thought.

_What is that song?_

Danny chuckled; hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. Steve was playing – or rather – attempting to play a familiar melody. A slightly out of tune version, but – he knew he recognized it.

Letting himself in, he called out to his friend. "Hey Steve? I brought beer."

Which was a silly thing to say because the beer was the reason Danny was running later than planned. Steve had texted, asking him to pick some up on his way over after he dropped off Gracie at a slumber party.

There was no answer, so he tried again. "Hey, Steve?"

He wanted to add - _I heard you playing_. _I know you're here_. But something about the intimacy of the moment stopped him. He wasn't sure if Steve wanted him to know about the song.

"Yea Danny?"

Steve came down the steps, hair tussled and smiling. No guitar in sight. "Took you long enough, partner. See why I drive your car?"

Always the jab.

But Danny loved it.

"Well, if someone would have told me he drank all the beer, we could have picked some up at lunch today." He continued his rant rather than bring up what he'd heard. "Of course, if that someone had spoken up sooner, said someone might have been forced to pitch in for said beer."

"Slipped my mind, man." Steve scratched his head and shrugged. "I can give you a few bucks if you want."

Danny almost laughed at how quickly his friend gave in. "Steve, hey? What's up?"

"Nothing is up, Danny." He pushed past him, grabbing the 6-pack out of his hand and heading for the kitchen. "Want one now?"

"Sure."

Constipated face had appeared, and as much as Danny wanted to ask about the song, he decided not to push it. Maybe Steve would bring it up on his own.

"I'm starving. Let's eat." Steve pulled a takeout box out of the oven. "I had this delivered."

_Pizza again_. The kind with the gluten free crust _Steve_ loved so much. Danny tried to hide his opinion. Looks were exchanged that clearly stopped any arguing before it started. They ate their dinner standing at the counter, not saying a word.

Clean up took no time at all and Steve disappeared into the twilight. Danny poked his head out the door. "Hey, be right there. I gotta hit the head."

Curiosity was killing him, so instead of the bathroom, Danny headed for Steve's room. What he didn't realize was that his partner had followed, catching him sneaking upstairs.

/././

He'd heard him playing. _Shit._

Steve crept up the steps in full SEAL mode. No way was Danny getting away with this.

"Freeze!" Steve yelled as he entered the room.

Danny threw the sheet music and let out what Steve would later joke was a girly squeak.

"Now, that was-" He closed his eyes, jaw tense and exhaled loudly. "That was the opposite of cool, you idiot. I could have shot you."

"Your gun's downstairs, Danny." Steve grinned, feeling all warm inside. He loved the way Danny could sometimes dissolve into a little kid. "And anyway, that's what you get for snooping. Why are you up here?"

"Like you don't already know." He paused when Steve continued to glare at him. "I heard you playing and I was curious."

"We both know what curiosity did to the cat, Daniel."

"Hey, I'm sorry I snooped and ruined the surprise. It's cute though. Touching even. Thank you."

Steve rolled his eyes. He decided to play dumb just to get a rise out of his partner. "What are you talking about? What surprise?"

"Of course, you would choose this song." Danny picked up the sheet music and pointed at the title. Steve suddenly looked everywhere but his friend.

"I don't know what you're getting at." This was supposed to be special. It was turning out all wrong.

"You're learning a song for me."

"Says who?" Just the slightest edge of hostility crept into his voice.

"It's Bon Jovi, Steven." Danny waved the paper.

"Yea, well it's a free country, too, partner." Steve snatched the sheet music from his friend. There was a definite growl to his tone now.

Danny winced ever so much. He grabbed Steve's arm. "Hey, I'm sorry."

Steve pulled away. "Ever the detective. Can't leave things alone."

"I heard you playing on the way in. Again, I'm touched. Seriously. I'm sorry."

"Well, it might take me a while to get it right." He ducked his head.

Danny was sure Steve was blushing. "Hey babe. Please. I love it already."

"You're just saying that, Danny."

"I don't care if you jam out to _Mary Had a Little Lamb_. If you're playing it for me." His voice trailed off and he cleared his throat.

Steve tucked the music into a folder, setting it on the nightstand. Danny spotted the guitar on the other side of the bed, just out of view. He couldn't help but smile. And continue to babble on.

"I would love anything you played for me, you schmuck." He smacked Steve on the back. "Do I need to explain it? Put it in writing maybe? Oh I know. I'll tell the therapist lady."

This got a twitch of mischief from a _trying very hard to be tense_ Steve.

Danny caught on quickly. Now he was smiling. "Huh? I bet that broad would love to hear about this. Maybe she'd let us off the hook."

Their eyes locked. Danny could not shut up.

"How long have you been practicing that? Did you run out first thing and buy the music? Because really, I am touched."

"Really? That's what you wanna say?"

"Hey. Come on, I love my song."

"Thank you."

"Thank you? Wow. No _mahalo_?"

"The polite response is _you're welcome_." Steve's normal sarcasm didn't come out right. It sounded more aggravated than he'd planned, so he added. "It's the least I could do. After all, you bought me a tuba."

He punched Danny in the arm playfully but got a serious face in return. It felt like all the air had suddenly left the room.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Wait." Danny held up his hand. "I did. I bought you that guitar. You – you big idiot - saved me. No comparison."

"Hey, that was nothing, man. Everyone pitched in." It was the understatement of the century but neither man questioned it.

"No- I just. I didn't." His voice broke. "From the beginning. You-"

Steve nodded, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder and giving him a little shake. "You saved me too, buddy. More times than I can count."

Danny sighed. "Come on, you crazy Bon Jovi massacring goof. Give me a hug."

* * *

_**What Bon Jovi song would Steve learn for Danny? **_

_**No matter what...I hope this made you smile. :-) **_


End file.
